The present invention relates generally to the art of electromechanical machines, such as generators or electric motors. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved sealing arrangement for electromechanical machines of the type that utilize potted lead wires.
Particularly in industrial applications, the lead wires of an electromechanical machine often terminate in an external conduit box. The conduit box is mounted to the machine's housing, and includes a threaded hole to which a wire conduit can be attached. Wires extending through the conduit are connected to the lead wires inside of the conduit box.
It is often necessary to ensure that the inside of the machine is isolated from the ambient environment. For example, certain electric motors are required to exhibit a predetermined degree of structural integrity in the event of internal explosion. Other motors may be required to operate while submersed in a liquid, or in ambient environments that are very cold. In such cases, appropriate sealing must be provided at the location where the lead wires emanate from inside of the machine housing.
The hole defined in the machine housing through which the lead wires extend will frequently have a diameter much larger than that of the lead wires themselves. Where sealing is required, the hole is often filled with a predetermined sealing compound which also functions to "pot" the lead wires extending therethrough.
In the past, a water-based sealing compound known as Savogran has seen widespread usage. While this product is effective for its intended purpose, it is not without disadvantages. For example, the Savogran product requires a time of several hours, e.g., often at least eight hours, in which to fully harden. Such a relatively lengthy period of idle time can lead to inefficiency and increased cost, particularly in a mass-production situation.